


That's How We Laugh The Day Away

by Naner



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Perhaps even some poly stuff, Rebuild a new life, death mention, lots of fluff with Nick and Codsworth definitely, slowburn, this is gonna be a long series I am so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naner/pseuds/Naner
Summary: Oz never wanted this life. Nate was what tore her life and her career to shreds. Sometimes she's grateful for the bombs that finally dropped. It left her to start anew after being a popsicle for so long. A new life with her dear robot butler in a world more accepting.But she has to find her son and make sure that he's okay - even if he was Nate's, she still loves him. So she tracks down the only man who could help: Nick Valentine.





	That's How We Laugh The Day Away

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually post fics with my OCs but Oz has been my Sole Survivor since the beginning. This fic will have hints of polyamory mentions since, well, it's the Wasteland and robots are very cute. I will try to keep all canon characters in character and I'm sorry if anyone's bothered that I give certain characters names since they didn't get one in game (Vault-tec Rep = Remmy). All characters aside from Oswald belong to Bethesda, of course, and I am in NO way affiliated with them.

_Arguing. Pointless arguing before the bombs fell and ripped the Earth apart. Mascara had been running down her face as her husband screamed profanities. Codsworth watched over their baby, babbling to try and distract from the squabble - It was all he could do when Sir got into a tizzy at the Missus. Of course, the robotic butler had never found it fair that the man picked on her so much, but his programming kept him silent. He hated to watch the only kind face in his life get hurt by the man’s words._

_“You fucking_ **_dyke_ ** _!” Nate had spat at her. “That’s what they all call you, you know! I’d agree with ‘em too if I didn’t think you were off fucking that Vault-Tec pansy-”_

_“You leave Remmy_ out _of this!” she screamed, voice cracking from her crying._

_“Remmy? God, Oz, you even know his fucking_ **_name_ ** _\- !” Nate grabbed a handful of his own hair in frustration. “Not only are you fucking him, you’re fucking the_ **robot** _too!”_

_The woman flinched, eyes looking into their son’s bedroom where Codsworth was shielding Shaun. She sucked in her breath as her fists balled in anger._

_“I invited Remmy inside after you insulted him the other day, Nathan. I didn’t want him to think that I married a man out of convenience- Oh wait. I did!” Oswald threw her head back to laugh at her husband. “I married you so I’d never have to hear the word ‘dyke’ ever again, but here we are!”_

_She turned to him, eyes wild._

_“And don’t you ever call Codsworth just a robot. He acts more like my husband than_ you _do. He takes care of Shaun when you’re out drinking-”_

_“I’ll love to see your smug fucking face when he gets sent back, then!” Nate turned his back to go to the bedroom._

_“Nathan!” she screamed in absolute terror._

_He was not taking away the only thing she ever loved in this godforsaken house. Nate could keep the fucking baby - the poor thing was a result of a very terrible instance, the only instance, where she had let her guard down. The reason she locked herself away with Codsworth every night when Nate came home drunk._

_Now, here they were, Nathan holding a hammer that he had been using to nail up pictures of his ‘perfect’ family. Oswald’s dead eyes in every photo killed her. How had she let him do this to her? How did he take away ten years of her precious life?_

_She tore her eyes away from the pictures and stared at the hammer. Her blood went cold as he started striking the doorknob._

_“M-Mum!” a startled cry from the bedroom._

_Codsworth. Shaun was crying now, scared at the panic seeping in._

_“Codsworth, you open up right now or I’m going to unscrew every bolt in you by hand!” Another whack._

_Her hand went to the hammer, catching it. She had been a mechanic for so long, giving up her passion to fit his stupid dreams. ‘My wife can’t be a mechanic,’ he had laughed. ‘So when I come back from touring, you’ll be done with law school or something.’_

_Nate may have been strong from the war, but she wasn’t a helpless damsel. He turned on his heel, eyes full of red and spite. In a moment, he fumbled and she grabbed the hammer._

**_Whack!_ **

_He screamed in agony as she clocked him in the head. Nate lunged at her, knocking the weapon from her hands as she tackled him to the ground._

_“C-Codsy!” Her eyes were full of tears. She knew this was it._

_Oswald never heard the door open. She only heard the buzzing blade, Nate’s hand sliced clean off. More screaming. Her vision was failing her, glasses askew from the skirmish._

_At that precise moment, another door had been opened. Remmy stood in the doorway of the living room, staring wide-eyed and horrified._

_Oswald’s face was covered in blood. Nate lifted his bleeding stump, cursing Codsworth._

_“Wh-what is going on?!” the poor Vault-Tec Rep cried._

_“H-he’s trying to kill us, Remmy!” Oswald found the words fall from her lips. “Please, call someone!”_

_“Oz, there’s no time for that! Th-the bombs!”_

 

Oswald wiped the blood from her face with a dirtied handkerchief before cleaning off her gun. Fucking mole rats. She sighed and put the gun back in her holster, mind racing.

“Do we have enough, Codsy?” she asked, fatigue in her voice. 

“Yes, Mum. This was all Mister Garvey had asked for, right here!”

They both carried as much as they could from the Red Rocket back to Sanctuary. Met with grateful faces and a very impressed Preston, she humored conversation as long as she could before crawling to her usual place on the roof of the main house they used as a base.

She heard the puffing of Codsworth’s machinery as he eventually made his way up. He placed a tattered blanket over her shoulders before hovering alongside her.

“Thermometer says it’s a bit chilly tonight, Mum. You should warm up by the fire with everyone else soon,” he said, voice module ever cheerful.

Her hand reached for one of his arms, holding onto him tight.

“I need to go to Diamond City.” Her voice was so quiet. So tired. He had looked at her with all of his eyestalks, worried sick.

“Mum…”

“Carla said it wasn’t too far. I just wanted to stock everyone up in case something happens here.”

Since she found the settlers in Concord, they had been fortifying the place. Two months. It had grown into a fairly large settlement now and she was in charge. But she didn’t want to run this place, she needed answers. Closure.

“But Mum, it’s awfully dangerous - I-I know! I’ll come!”

Oswald flinched.

“Codsy, sweetie… You’re all I have left in this world. I can’t watch you die too.”

The robot recoiled for a moment, hurt at the mention of either one of them dying. There had already been so much of it, even before the bombs fell.

“I need to find someone who can help me find Shaun. He might be out there and, God, I know that he might look just like _him_ , but… I want to know he’s safe.” Tears were in her eyes. “I need to know that in this terrifying world that my baby is okay and that there’s someone that can be a better mother to him.”

“Mum-” But he knew it was pointless to say any more.

“Preston and Sturges need your help if more Raiders come. I can’t let this place fall. I-it’s... You... “ Her voice was shaking with each word. “You’re my family now, Codsy. You have been for so long, even before Nate-”

Codsworth pressed his eyestalks to her face, an attempt at a ‘kiss’.

“At least take the pup with you?” he piped up after a few minutes of silence. She kissed his metal head and nodded in agreement.

“We’ll leave in three days. I still need to make sure we have enough planted and that the walls are strong enough.”


End file.
